role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Snarl
Snarl (スナール Sunāru) is an Autobot Dinobot and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Snarl is an unhappy, unsociable loner. He grudgingly follows Grimlock's orders and that's about it. He leaves thinking to others. He has few opinions and rarely expresses those he has. Snarl's uncommunicative nature only serves to fuel his sense of isolation. On top of all this, he hates the ungainly stegosaur form given him by the Ark and feels that the war on Earth means he may never see his beloved Cybertron again. Snarl is a profoundly unhappy being. Only in war does Snarl feel happiness. Only the joy of combat washes away the ache in his spark, and lets him forget anything but the rising thrill of the fight. For these reasons Snarl revels in combat more than even his fellow Dinobots. History Debut: The Great Dinosaur Blitzkrieg Snarl along with the Spinosaur-based Dinobot Scorn we're both assigned to go at an energon mine. Snarl looked around, before then spotting the mine and then changing into stegosaur mode, checking out what was going on. Snarl then found some Vehicons around the place and proceeded to beat them up. Enraged, Blitzwing then transformed into tank mode and charged at Snarl. Blitzwing fired his tank cannon at Snarl, to which Snarl rushed away from; explosions then went up to which Snarl barely avoided. Blitzwing and Snarl then both transformed into their robot modes, both then wrestling with each other. Snarl got out his Energon Sword and then slashed it across Blitzwing, causing Blitzwing to stagger back. Blitzwing then retaliated by firing streams of icy mist from his arms from his Icy Persona at Snarl's area, making the ground icy and slippery for Snarl. Snarl staggered back and tried to keep balance but then fell over. Blitzwing then punched Snarl further down, only for Scorn to then appear and RKO Blitzwing out of nowhere. Snarl then got back up and walked over to fight Blitzwing some more. Blitzwing then changed into his Hothead Persona and then blasted out streams of deadly flames from his arms instead at Snarl; Snarl ran through the flames, repeatedly punches at Blitzwing's chest then following it up by punching Blitzwing in the face, causing his faces to spin around; Blitzwing staggered around. After Lugnut finished using his Punch of Kill Everything attack, Blitzwing got back into the game and then changed into his Random Persona, firing bombs everywhere (destroying N.I.G.E.L. in the process even.) Snarl transformed into stegosaur mode, running through the field of bombs. Snarl run faster as the bombs exploded behind him and then charged at Blitzwing. Blitzwing then transformed into jet mode and flew up, but forgetting he was in a cave, Blitzwing flew against the roof of the cave, then falling back down hard. Blitzwing then transformed back into robot mode, only then to smacked across by Snarl's stegosaur tail. As Blitzwing crashed against some boulders, Blitzwing then fired rounds from his tank cannons at Snarl, hitting Snarl against some rocks. As Snarl was down for a bit, Scorn then came in and breathed a stream of fire at Blitzwing, torching him. Blitzwing was torched, then quickly changes back into robot mode and switches to Angry face, then using his flamethrowers against him too. Lugnut then used Punch of Kill Everything to send Snarl and Scorn back. Blitzwing then charged at Snarl, only then for Snarl to then get out his Electro-Cannon and open fire at Blitzwing, taking him down for the count. After Lugnut retreated and bombarded the energon mine, Blitzwing then transformed and took off with him as well. Snarl and Scorn then took as much energon as they could before the mine collapsed and then were transported back to meet up with Grimlock. Grimlock asked if Snarl was okay, to which Snarl replied that he was okay and gave away some energon to Grimlock. Abilities & Arsenal * Enhanced Strength: 'Snarl has enhanced strength. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Snarl has enhanced durability. * '''Spiked Tail: '''Snarl in his stegosaur form can use his spiky tail like a club against his foes. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''Snarl can jump up to fairly high heights. * '''Energon Sword: '''Snarl wields a red-colored energon sword which he can use to slash against his enemies. * '''Electro-Cannon: '''Snarl wields a large gun that can fire powerful electrical blasts against his enemies. Trivia * Snarl was originally going to be known as "'Stegobot". Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Low Intelligence Category:Dinosaurs Category:Cybertronians Category:TV Show Character Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Video Game Character Category:Chaotic Good Category:Autobots Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)